Just another 0-8-4?
by Sammysg6
Summary: Set early in season 1 of Agents of Shield, the team is sent on an 084 mission but it very quickly becomes apparent that this isn't just any old 084. This 084 could change Coulson's life forever! Please rate and review! This is my very first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Agent Coulson looked up from his desk and sighed, it's not that he minded all the paperwork, at times he actually found it quite relaxing but not today. Today something felt off and he hated that he couldn't put his finger on it but before he could sink into his thoughts about it any deeper, his door knocked and Agent May opened it and stepped a foot inside.

"Fury's sent a new file through he thinks you should look at, he say's its top priority" and before Agent Coulson could even respond Agent May was back down the stairs heading towards the lab to inform the others. Coulson got up from his chair, buttoned his jacket and made his way down to the command center. When he walked in Skye and Agent Ward were already there, he opened the file on the main screen and proceeded to read it while waiting for Fitzsimmons and Agent May to join them.

The mission seemed simple enough, an unknown source of energy was being picked up by one of their satellites just outside of London in the U.K in a place called Ongar. They were to go in covertly and observe whatever was causing it and find out what it is and if it posed a threat in any way. When May and Fitzsimmons entered the room Coulson explained their mission and gave them their individual assignments; Himself, May and Simmons would go investigate the exact position the energy source was last recorded at; Skye, Fitz and Ward would look online and around the main town searching for any unusual reports or sightings. May informed everyone it was going to take at least 6 hours to get there so they had plenty of time to prep. Coulson sent everyone off to pack their gear and he headed back to his office, once there he closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. Although this seemed like the beginning of any other mission, that off feeling he had earlier was now stronger and in his gut he felt something big was about to change for him and he still hated that he couldn't put his finger on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Coulson pulled Lola up outside the park entrance and watched May and Simmons get out before getting out himself and locking the doors. Simmons had one of her gadgets out and was leading them into the park. " The G.P.S puts it in this direction Sir " Agent May turned around surveying the area for hostiles or anything unusual while following Simmons lead. They walked about 10 kilometers in till they reached a small clearing with a lake in front of it. Simmons led them right to a spot at the edge of the lake, there was nothing on the ground but grass, it wasn't discoloured in any way, just flattened a little

"How long ago was the signal last spotted?" May asked "It was last picked up about four hours ago" Simmons responded. Coulson took a long look around him before looking out at the lake itself "Beautiful here isn't it?!" The afternoon sun was glinting off the lake at the angle where Coulson stood transfixed by the view. May was crouched down over the grass looking closely at the pattern some of the blades were making. "It's almost like someone was sitting here" she voiced questioningly "Could a person have emitted or caused that kind of energy signal?" Coulson asked, Simmons spluttered a bit not quite finding her words as she rolled half a million different idea's through her brain at once before finally speaking coherently "It's certainly a possibility I guess but to do that the person would certainly be aware there was something going on in their body" " so we could be looking for a person rather than an object then?" May chimed in. "Absolutely" Simmons replied. Coulson finally tore his eyes away from the view and asked Simmons if there was a way to track the person down, she responded that herself and Fitz could probably put something together in the lab quite quickly if they headed back straight away.

Coulson took his mobile out of his jacket pocket and called Ward. He ordered them back to rendezvous on the bus immediately thinking if this really was being caused by a person then it could be much worse than he had originally thought.

Ward ended his call with Agent Coulson and signaled to Skye and Fitz to join him next to the SUV. "Coulson says he wants us back at the bus asap " he told the others "Why?" Skye asked looking confused but before Ward could answer she continued blurting "We only just got here, we haven't even had five minutes to look around and A.C orders us back, well gee yes sir, thank you very much sir" Ward and Fitz just stood there staring at Skye both of them mentally thinking 'here we go again' before turning away from her and getting in the car. Skye looked at the closing doors with a what the hell look on her face before shrugging her shoulders and joining them inside. "What are we going to tell them when we get back to the bus, sorry boss but you didn't give us time to see or do anything?" Skye continued spouting before Ward lost his cool, raised his voice and said "Look Skye, did you ever think there might be a good reason Agent Coulson is recalling us so early, how about you give us all a chance to find out?" That shocked Skye into silence and she didn't say a word the whole way back to the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The SUV entered the belly of the bus by the ramp and stopped abruptly before Ward, Fitz and Skye jumped out, Coulson and Simmons we're inside the lab talking while Simmons was pulling bits and pieces together from the work table in front of her until Fitz walked in. "You are sooo not going to believe this, the unknown source could be a person!" Simmons practically screamed at him "You're kidding me!" Fitz responded verbally while his brain started calculating what that might look like. "But that kind of energy signature could mean a mutation in their gene pool and god only knows what kind of effect that could be having on them physically and mentally" Agent Coulson sighed and turned to Simmons again "so how long will this take you?" Gemma looked at Fitz and at the table in front of her before answering "Well if we have everything on the bus we need, which I think we do. Then it should only take about 40 minutes" Agent Coulson nodded at FitzSimmons and left the lab approaching Skye and Ward who were stood waiting just outside the lab doors. He filled them in on the information he'd gathered and headed upstairs to find Agent May.

Ward turned to Skye as Agent Coulson left and almost snapped her head off "Now do you see why we were called back?" "No not really!" replied Skye "We still could of found out some information before rushing back here, especially as we now have at least 40 minutes to wait before we can get back out there." Ward rolled his eyes and glared at her "sometimes you just need to listen and not barge in without looking, why can't you understand that?" Skye shrugged her shoulders before answering back "and what if by waiting this person gets hurt by what's wrong with them? what if we can't fix them because we waited to long? how about you think of the consequences to them instead of just worrying about yourself for once." Skye turned and stormed off upstairs towards her bunk wishing for the first time in a long time that she still had her van to be alone in.

Agent Coulson found May in the cockpit of the bus, she was sitting quietly looking out of the main windscreen when he knocked and entered. "Hi May, mind if I join you?" May remained silent but didn't stop him from entering and sitting down in the co-pilots chair next to her. "You got something on your mind?" He asked, although he knew May's favourite place on the whole bus was the cockpit, something about her silence wasn't right. "I can't put my finger on it but I feel uneasy about this mission, normally I wouldn't say anything, you know that but I think you feel it to Phil!" May didn't take her gaze away from the windscreen during her statement but as Phil answered she turned her gaze towards him "You're right, something is off and yes I do feel it but until we have some idea of what it's about there's nothing we can do except be ready for it, whatever it is" May nodded and got up from the pilot's seat and followed Phil out into the main section of the bus, Phil headed up to his office and May headed to the armory to prepare just as Agent Coulson had suggested and it made her feel better about whatever was to come next.

Thirty minutes after entering his office Agent Coulson got up from his desk and made his way back down to the lab and practically walked straight into Fitz "so sorry sir, I didn't see you there" "It's ok Fitz" Coulson tried to reassure him, he was a good kid but so nervous. Simmons broke the awkward silence for poor Fitz by excitedly holding up a device similar to the GPS one she had used earlier and explained that it was now ready and it should even be able to find the person/item even when it's not giving off such a powerful energy signal." Coulson smiled at them "Well done you two, go get everyone. We head out in ten minutes"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lola, the SUV and all the team arrived in the middle of the town centre of Ongar and got out of their respective vehicles looking around at the town laid out before them and at each other. Agent Coulson gathered them around him with a single look, "Skye, I want you in the van online checking video camera's in this area. I'm assuming someone or something giving anywhere near this amount of energy off is going to disrupt any imaging or electronics it comes into contact with or walks past so keep your eye's peeled. Ward, you and Simmons will stay with her. The rest of you are with me, Fitz, lead the way."

Skye, Ward and Simmons got into the SUV. Fitz turned a switch on the object he'd brought with them to track the 084 and turned 180 degrees before walking forwards and saying "This way" to Agent Coulson. May and Agent Coulson followed a few feet behind Fitz, May was constantly assessing possible threats around them while Coulson was half watching Fitz and half looking at possible locations ahead of them. Suddenly Skye's voice sounded in all three earpieces, "The street camera opposite the bank on the main high street just went funny, no wait its fine now but something definitely just went past it." "We're heading that way now" Coulson replied.

All of them now hurrying towards the bank which was just a little way in front of them. Just as they got a few feet away from the camera Skye told them about, the traffic lights across the road started flashing randomly, the cars all stopped in their lanes and started beeping their horns. Even Fitz's little machine started going bananas and beeping left, right and centre. May was the first to spot her, A woman with short red hair running away from the traffic, tears rolling down her cheeks. May pointed in her direction "Coulson, over there" both of them took off at a run, Coulson crossed the street between the cars and got to the same side of the road as the woman and pursued her through the crowds, May stayed the opposite side of the road to her and tried to get in front enough to cut her off before she could turn the upcoming corner and be out of their sight, poor Fitz was doing his best to catch up with May but she was fast.

It took Agent Coulson a few seconds to realise she was running away from the traffic lights and cars beeping not him so he started to try and attract her attention. "Miss, please stop, we can help you. MISS" he shouted "MISS" getting as loud as he could. The woman stopped suddenly wondering if that was someone calling her but before she could turn around fully a car screeched around the corner where she was stood in the middle of the road, her tears clouding her eyes to much for her to realise where she was standing or what was heading her way. The car clipped her side and sent her flying first upward towards the sky but then she was falling, falling fast towards the tarmac. Agent May was in the middle of crossing the other road towards her and was too far away to do anything but she kept heading towards her none the less just hoping she could get there in time to help, Agent Coulson had more luck though, in the seconds between her stopping and turning, to when the car hit her, he'd seen the car coming and lengthened his stride enough to dive across the kerb and put his arms outstretched in front of him, almost like he was on a baseball field going for a catch. His hands slid under her head so it just missed hitting the pavement and bounced in his palms, Phil knew his hands would be grazed and hurt like hell but at least she wouldn't have a huge dent in her head from the road. May reached Phil's and the woman's side a few seconds later. "You ok?" she said to Phil before turning her attention to the woman laid out in the middle of the road in front of her. Phil nodded that he was fine to May before speaking to Skye "You better get Simmons here now Skye" "Already on it" she replied as Ward pulled the SUV up alongside them. Coulson got up off his knees and gently placed the woman's head on the ground. The guy from the car that hit her was out next to his vehicle, screaming he hadn't seen her, that it wasn't his fault. When Ward got out of the car he approached the man and moved him away trying to calm him while Simmons went round and attended to the woman. Simmons checked her pulse and other vital signs before checking for possible fractures and contusions. "She got off very lightly Sir, she doesn't seem to have broken anything at all, she's badly bruised over her hip and she'll ache a lot for the next few days but it's safe to move her" Why is she still unconscious Simmons?" Coulson asked confused "She's had a terrible shock Sir, her BP is still elevated from it but she will come round soon" By this time Fitz had caught up to them but was still out of breath but all any of the team could hear and worry about was the violent beeping FitzSimmons machine was emitting as it pointed straight at the unconscious woman lay at their feet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Coulson and Ward picked up the unconscious woman from the floor and placed her on the back seat of the SUV, Simmons continued to monitor her vital signs which seemed stable at least for the moment. Transferring her to the bus was easier than they expected but when she hadn't woken up by the time she was safely in the interrogation room Simmon's was growing concerned. Coulson could sense Gemma's nervousness and inquired what was wrong. Gemma replied "she should have woken up by now sir" Fitz turned to face them and asked "Could it have anything to do with the energy she's giving off?" Gemma pondered this for a moment before answering "I guess it could be tied to this power she's somehow emitting, maybe whatever could be causing the energy within her has been damaged and we can't see it." "Can you find a way to find out what's going on inside her at all?" Coulson asked concerned. Fitz and Simmons looked at each other before turning and responding in unison "We'll find a way!"

Skye offered to stay with the unknown woman but Coulson told her he needed her to help identify her, the woman hadn't been carrying a bag and Simmon's found no other ID on her when checking her over. They weren't sure where to start so Fitz had taken her fingerprints and Skye's first job was to run them through the database and try to find out who she is. Ward promised to keep an eye on the woman while Simmons and Fitz ran every test they could think of including one or two they were going to have to make up for themselves.

Meanwhile May and Coulson made there way to his office. "Are you still having that feeling in the pit of your stomach?" Coulson asked as he closed his office door. "More than ever!" May said taking a seat, Coulson took a moment clearly mulling things over in his mind before finally moving from the door and heading to sit in his office chair behind his desk. My gut is telling me this woman needs protecting, from what I don't know, but I feel that something is very wrong here and it's not about who she is." Just then Skye's voice came over the intercom "We got a hit boss" Coulson and May got up immediately and made their way down to where Skye had been working her magic.

"Her name is Mia Gregg, 36 years old, born and raised in Birmingham, England." Skye started as she watched Agents May and Coulson enter the command center. "Anything else?" May questioned " Not really, no criminal record, good work reports, pays her taxes on time. Only thing that stands out is that she up and quit her job a week ago and no one has seen her since." "What was her job?" Coulson asked hoping it would give some kind of insight as to what was going on with this young woman. "She was a school teacher" Skye replied "don't suppose it was in chemistry or something similar?" Coulson continued " Nope, history." Skye replied. Coulson and May looked up hopefully. "Has she been out of the country lately or traveled inland at all?" "Not that I can find a record of." Coulson felt almost disappointed at Skye's answer but he didn't say anything. Skye was still searching through files on the read out in front of her as she found something else " oh wait, one second. It's a half finished police report, says here she reported being attacked by an unknown male just over a week ago, maybe that's why she quit her job." "Why is the police report only half done?" May questioned "It say's here, well actually it's what it doesn't say here" Skye looked up from the screen puzzled as Coulson turned to May "I think you should go visit the officer that filed this report and find out why it's not been completed, try and get as much information out of him as you can, Skye go with her, maybe you can do a little digging at the station if necessary" Both May and Skye turned to leave the command center immediately to go to the station, just as Skye got to the door she turned back to Coulson and said "by the way, I've managed to put up a protocol on the camera feed to filter out the extra energy signal she's giving off, so you can watch her from here now." "Thanks Skye." Coulson replied smiling as Skye turned her back and left to follow May. Agent Coulson then pulled up the video link to the interrogation room and zoomed in on the unconscious Mia, watching her closely for some kind of sign to tell him how to help her because the one thing his gut was now screaming at him was that Mia was in trouble and desperately needed their help.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mia's first thoughts as the blackness started to lift was that her head hurt, it was pounding in fact, she took a moment before carefully opening her eye's, the last thing she remembered was, Oh God!, was that a car? and had someone been calling her? by this point her eyes were now fully open and focused but what she saw before her did not comfort her. Some kind of patterned dark grey room and a tall guy was standing nearby, she quickly closed her eyes again hoping he hadn't noticed. She continued to lay there still, wondering what to do.

Ward heard the change in Mia's breathing and knew she was awake, he was pretty sure she knew he was there too and was pretending to be asleep while she figured out what to do next. He thought this because it's exactly what he would do, if he knew more about this strange woman he would probably respect her but for now, for all he knew, she was a ticking time bomb. It's partly why he'd volunteered to stay with her, if she was going to be a threat to his team, he had to be there to take her out and make sure they didn't get hurt.

Simmons entered the interrogation room but before she could approach her patient Ward signaled to her letting her know something was up so she turned on her heel and went straight to find Agent Coulson, she figured he should be the one to talk to her before anyone else went near her especially with the way Ward had signalled her.

Agent Coulson was just coming down the stairs from his office when he saw Simmons approaching him. "Everything OK Simmons?" he asked "I'm not sure Sir, Ward just stopped me from seeing our patient, I think he was trying to signal she might be awake even though she looks like she's still unconscious but why would she do that Sir?"

"Well lets see, she's in a strange place with strange people and she might not remember how she got here, I'd say she's probably scared and unsure of what to do, let's go see if I can talk to her, shall we?" Coulson sounded calm and reassuring to Simmon's so she turned to follow him back down to the interrogation room hoping he was right.

Coulson entered the room and signaled Ward to move slowly away from the bed and the woman Mia, Ward did as requested and moved just far enough away to keep Coulson happy. Gemma stood outside the door ready to close it if necessary. "We're not here to hurt you Mia." Coulson said softly "I know you're awake and I understand you pretending not to be considering you don't know where you are or what's going on, so I'll make a deal with you. You open your eyes and talk to me and I'll explain everything to you that I know." Ward looked from Coulson to Mia on the bed and found himself almost holding his breath. Mia slowly opened her eyes again, blinking them until they came into focus. Her bright green eye's looked towards where the soft, reassuring voice she had heard moments before was coming from. She stopped when she saw a man with the brightest blue eyes looking straight at her, his smile seemed sincere and calming and she assumed he was the man who had been speaking to her. " Where am I?" Mia croaked, her voice raspy and a little sore. "You're aboard our plane, we brought you here after you were hit by a car. Do you remember anything?" "Not much, I remember the.." Mia closed her mouth suddenly, remembering why she had been running in the first place. "Its ok Mia, you don't have to tell us everything right now but you have suffered some bruising, would it be alright for our doctor to check you over?" Coulson nodded towards where Simmons stood just outside the door. "Why didn't you take me to the hospital then?" Simmons stepped forward smiling and tried to explain. "You hadn't broken any bones and we weren't sure they would be suited to look after you properly" "Oh, OK" Mia replied a little confused as she lifted her hand to rub at her forehead. "Does your head hurt Mia?" Simmon's asked "Yeah, its pounding!" Simmons raised her scanning device over Mia's head and looked thoughtfully at the screen wishing it made some form of sense. "Am I gonna be alright?" Mia asked while looking from Simmons to Coulson. "We don't honestly know right now Mia" Coulson started to explain "You see something inside you isn't allowing our equipment to work properly so we're having trouble monitoring your vitals and such." Clarity hit Mia's eye's and Coulson spotted it immediately. He moved closer to her side smiling softly "Mia" there was something about the way he said her name she thought "If there's anything you know about why our equipment won't work on you, you need to tell us. At this point we only want to make sure you're not seriously hurt. Your hip took a bash and the bruising looks bad, please, let us help you." His voice sounded so sincere and his eye's certainly looked like he meant what he said but she still didn't even know who they were. "Who are you?" Mia looked deeply into his eyes pleading internally that he'd tell the truth if not she didn't know what would happen. "My name is Agent Phil Coulson, this is Gemma Simmons and that guy over there is Agent Ward, we're part of an organization called Shield. We try and help people in unusual situations" Mia sighed relieved, she could tell he was being honest so she took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell him everything, she trusted this Phil Coulson who stood in front of her, she couldn't quite get at why but she knew it was time to open up and he did say he helped people. As she opened her mouth to speak a strange noise rang out in her ears, she put her hands over them quickly, her eyes squinting from the pain as the ringing rose in pitch, it took under a second to get high enough to make her pass out and that's exactly what occurred after her hands reached her ears her eyes rolled back into her head and suddenly she was falling, suddenly she felt strong hands reach around her body as the blackness slipped over her once again.


End file.
